memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Noble class
|type= |preceded by= |succeeded by=''Universe''-class cruiser |manufacturer= |length=692 metres (2,270 feet) |beam=253 metres (830.1 feet) |depth=92 metres (301.8 feet) |mass=3,200,000 metric tons |maximum velocity= |maximum acceleration= |maximum warp= 9.985 for 18 hours |engine=Mark IX STEAMRUNNER deuterium fusion reactor |propulsion=Type-III configuration * * * |armament=*16 (8 dorsal, 8 ventral) *6 (4 forward, 2 aft) *8 (4 forward, 4 aft) |defenses=* * (pre- ) * (post- ) |other systems=* * * Many others |hull=*3 metre-thick battleplate *30 centimetre-thick backing *14 centimetre-thick sheet windows *Underlying shock absorbing plates * support structures |decks=28 (variable layout) |spacecraft=172 vessels *10 *10 *16 *102 Noble-type |complement=705 people *550 naval personnel (30 officers, 480 enlisted) *355 Shipboard Marines: :*1 rifle company (150 servicepeople) :*1 weapons company (150 servicepeople) :*1 rifle platoon (55 servicepeople) *10 agents *20 civilian consultants |began service=April 12, |ended service=June 9, |roles=* *Deep space exploration |affiliation= }} The Noble-class cruiser was a class of that was in service with from until it was phased-out during the early- . It sported many advanced starship technologies that were considered new and experimental. Despite having been heavily armed and very battle-capable, it was designed with deep-space exploration in mind. For example, many of these vessels were intended to venture deeper into the and , in what was evidently going to be the Federation's last wave of ships tasked with charting the unknown regions of the , "seeking out new life and new civilizations," and boldly going where the Federation has never gone before. In other words, the Noble-class would see the end of the galactic era, and usher in a new, intergalactic era for the denizens of the Milky Way. History Prototype The NX-91001, the prototype that ultimately gave rise to the Noble-class was designed with the intent to finish what the Federation started centuries earlier, to chart and spread their influence throughout the entire galaxy. It was one of the first multi-role Starfleet starship designs since the decades prior, but as proved in the past, a well-rounded ship would endure in most situations. After the NX-91001 was created and launched in , Starfleet was astounded by the efficiency and success of the design. After the engineers felt that their prototype model was out of its beta-stage, they registered it as the USS Noble, in honor of the previous , which was destroyed in , after a deadly malfunction, due to a flaw that was now identified and fixed with this new model. Because of this, the line of starships that it spawned were considered Noble-class vessels. Technical description Design The Noble-class was 692 meters long, 253 meters across, 92 meters tall, and weighed roughly 3,200,000 metric tons. One notable and unique feature was that it possessed two up-swept that curved inward, so that a small bridge-like structure connected its two . This link is the highest accessible location onboard the ship, and is usually only accessible via engineering access tunnels and . This section, however, is not present on some ships of the line, or any of those produced after their . Following the conventional Starfleet ship design, the saucer section was located at the front of the vessel, beneath the nacelles. The starship's is located on the dorsal side of the saucer. The ships interior sections were supported by support structures. The Noble-class was outfitted with some of the most advanced and exclusive systems that the Federation had at their disposal. For instance, it featured an outer , making it extremely heat and damage-resistant, , such as those first fielded on the , and , such as that which was incorporated into the sometime around . The Noble-class also sported a unique, concealed which could be operated remotely from the bridge or directly. The sensor systems included observation technology, allowing a science officer to interface with data transmitted from a robotic exo-probe. The Noble-class' combat systems were also kept up to date. 16 , 8 above and another 8 beneath, all rounding the saucer at even intervals give it an advantage regardless of what direction the vessel is facing. Following this philosophy, the ship also wielded the new , designed to hold both and . It also possesses 6 , however, there is one more set facing forward than there is backward because of the position of the pylons. The Noble-class was in the first wave of Federation starships to recommission after the dissolution of the which was just put in place over two-decades after the collapse of the in . It had a unique advantage, considering that it was equipped with the still-experimental , which allowed it not only to become completely invisible, but to actually travel through matter for limited periods of time. It was built around a and a , which greatly increased the rate of travel in both and at . Ships in this class possessed a cruising speed of 8, but were capable of traveling at speeds of up to warp factor 9.985, due to their , which recrystallised their into a more stable form than previously possible. It was also equipped with technologies throughout. These included holographic consoles and , but was also equipped so that and could function throughout the ship. Despite the Noble-class being of average size, it still contained many shipboard facilities and departements, and did not compromise in any respects. In fact, it was widely considered the most advanced design in the fleets. The Noble-class USS Noble served as a test-bed for a number of new Starfleet technologies, including . Systems installed as part of the slipstream drive included a at the front of the ship's main deflector, and a integrator; the latter of which could be used to take sensor readings several seconds into the future when the ship was using its slipstream drive. Deck layout Below is a general deck layout that most Noble-class ships follow. This list does not include the , , , , or that appear on all floors. Because appear on most every floor they are not listed either. In this list, offices, , , and are not listed specifically according to their designations or numerically. Keep in mind how in starship terminology, the term "deck" can be applied to a function present on a specific deck of a ship if it is the main function occurring on that deck. For instance, the deck housing the most could be referred to as the "teleporter deck" if there is not much else present on the deck. "Bay" is used to indicate an arrangement of rooms sharing the same general purpose, while the word "room" indicates only one. As an example, an arrangement of teleporter rooms make up a teleporter bay. Please note that some areas take up multiple decks. Ships of the line External links Category:Starship classes Category:Federation starship classes Category:Memory Gamma featured articles